


Summoning A Unicorn

by CrystalKnight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also inspired by Uta no prince sama (your just gonna have to find out where on your own), Also inspired in the beginning by this phone app called A Wizardry Enchantment, Angst, But my MC (Opal) does not look like Opal from Steven Universe, Feels, Fluff (some?), Fusion, Gen, Gonna do what I want, Have fun my peeps, I just happen to like that jewel alot, Inspired by Steven Universe for fusion, Inspired by alot of games/anime, Jumin is a vampire, Magic, Nah but they really are magical beings too, Other stuff to help bring the readers in lol, Sailor Moon with magical girl transformation, So I named her that way, Supernatural - Freeform, Warm, Yoosung a human tho LOL, Zen is a wereworlf, alternative universe, happiness, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: The RFA is in an alternative universe where everyone can do magic, and a good majority of the population has blood lines of magical creatures. Jumin is a vampire, Zen is a werewolf, Yoosung is human (who can do magic), Jaehee is part Banshee, and Seven is a (you guessed it) a wizard. They try to summon magical creatures, who is supposed to be their partners as a pact of peace and understanding between two worlds. The New World and the Old World.





	1. The Summoning Ritual

“Wow, can’t believe we are all gathered here together again. It’s been a while. A year, right?” Zen cocked an eyebrow in inquiry at Seven, who’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

 

“Oh, Zen! Have you forgotten our last date with the RFA already? I thought we were closer to you than that!” Faking a disappointed duck face, Seven batted his eyelids.

 

Making a face, Zen rolled his eyes at that. “Stop it, that’s gross.”

 

“*Gasp* I thought we had something together?!” Seven said, leaning on Zen and placing a dramatic hand to his own forehead.

 

Zen rolled his eyes harder and pushed Seven off him. In the distance, they heard a familiar voice calling out.

 

“GUYS! *pant* Sorry I’m late! I- *huff* missed *huff* the train.” Wheezing, Yoosung bent over and grasped his knees, trying to catch his breath. Seven patted Yoosung’s back. “No worries, you’re not late. It doesn’t start in another ten minutes.”

 

Jumin glanced down at his watch, clicking his tongue in displeasure. “Tsk. We do this every year since we don’t have partners. It is a waste of time. There is a meeting I have to attend to in an hour.”

 

He looked both annoyed and displeased that they couldn’t change meeting times even though the summoning ritual was scheduled earlier in the semester planning.  

 

Sighing in exhaustion, Jaehee rubbed the space between her eyes. “And I have a pile of work to attend to. It is worse since I am not there to complete it quicker.” Despite the tiredness in her eyes, Jaehee looked agitated about not being able to complete her work.

 

Zen casted her a worried look. Sometimes he wondered how she could handle all that stress.

 

“Jaehee, didn’t you go to sleep only a few hours ago?” Zen asked, his silver-white wolf ears pricking up with concern. Giving a reassuring smile, Jaehee tiredly nodded back at Zen after glancing at Jumin. “I am fine. I was able to get three hours of sleep and a cup of milk.”

 

Horror fell over Yoosung’s face. “Only three hours?!”

 

“A cup of milk?!” Zen’s ears folded back in horror, both men sharing the same expression on their faces.

 

Seven looked sympathetically at Jaehee, pointing a finger at her. Finger glowing, a piece of candy popped in front of her and floated to her hand. “The fate of slaves for money. I feel ya Jaehee, especially when it comes to such demanding bosses.” Nodding a thanks to Seven, Jaehee unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth, cracking it and chewing the sugar sphere right away.

 

Turning to Jumin, Zen bared his teeth and scorned him with a growl. “Ya! Trust fund jerk! Can’t you see how bad her health is?! Give her less work!”

 

Jumin’s silver eyes glowed in annoyance before responding. “I do not tell her to stay at the company and sacrifice her sleep. Nor do I tell her not to eat properly. If she is so concerned, she could just hire a chef and finish her work early like I do.”

 

Yoosung groaned full of exasperation and Seven purred “Wow~! True words of a corporate heir~! Share some money with me, I want some tasty food~! No blood wine though, but I do want Elly to accompany me~!”

 

Jumin’s face darkened. “Her name is Elizabeth the third, stop calling her that. I will never let you near her.” He said sharply, crossing his arms.

 

“Aw come on~! Elly loves me!”

 

“She hates you.”

 

“Ouch! That hurt~ I got a booboo, so I need a kiss from my dear Elly~”

 

“Her name is Elizabeth the third and- “

 

_BOOM!_

 

An amplified clap boomed throughout the field and everyone looked at the instructor, startled.

 

“Attention everyone! I need everyone who came here for partner summoning to give themselves some room to properly summon within their circles! Those who have repeated, help your fellow peers if they need help!” The instructor shouted, directing that last bit to the RFA.

 

The RFA members flinched at that. It was true that they had repeatedly come back once a year to the summoning field to try and summon a partner. For some reason, no matter how hard they tried, no one appeared in their summoning circle.

 

By law, everyone in the New World had to go through summons training for a month before summoning their partner at the age of eighteen. Jumin and Jaehee were the first in history to fail the summoning when they were of age. Then Zen, Seven, and Yoosung followed. Everyone was confused and didn’t know what to do, but since it was the law to summon a partner at least once in their life, everyone in the RFA had to come back once a year when the summoning ritual event took place.

 

Rumors spread fast and many journalists made articles about it. Reporters even tried to follow them into the summoning field, but security guards banned them. It was even more shocking since everyone in the RFA had exceedingly elevated levels of magic, especially in terms of ability and skills. Not to mention that Jumin and Seven had strong bloodlines in them. More shocking was Zen, with his gifts.

 

Many people thought highly of who they were going to summon, since their magical assess determined their partner. When it came to magical power, ability, skill, etc. these factors are supposedly supposed to summon another magical being of equal power to the summoner. So, the fact that everyone knew how powerful everyone in the RFA was, but still had no partner shocked everyone.

 

Oddly enough everyone in the RFA other than V and Rika had problems with the summoning. Seven even joked saying that all of them were cursed and it just wasn’t meant to be. But still, they had hoped. Even now they still do. But after several years of trying, it got tiring. And depressing.

 

After giving each other some space, everyone closed their eyes and got ready for the instructor’s signal.

 

“ _Alright everyone, place your hands over your heart and remember what you learned in class. Remember the rules: You get a month with them to see if you would like to be official partners with them, and if anything happens within that month, come to the Summons Office. You are NOT to treat each other with violence in any way, since our partnership is for the sake of peace between the New World and the Old World. Any violence is subject to punishment by law just like with any other crime. Do I make myself clear?”_

Everyone’s voices rang out in answer. “YES!”

 

“ _Then, START!”_

Touching their chests where their hearts were, everyone started whispering chants. The summoning ritual has begun.


	2. Threaded Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summoning ritual has finally began, but something is wrong?!

_"Placed on our hearts lies this oath,_

_That thee who comes in front of me,_

_Shall bind with me,_

_He_ _art to heart,_

_Connecting so great that fate will love,_

_Bonds so tight-chains won't compare it,_

_Freedom caresses and embraces those who understand,_

_Especially those who are willing,_

_Respect for the past, present, and future selves,_

_To teach and grow with each other is our promise,_

_True love that transcends our worlds,_

_Let our voices reach each other,_

_To guide us both till the end,_

_My love,_

_Won't you please join us?"_

 

Fear pricked within the RFA. This is where they would usually fail, but when they finished the last line, a brilliant glow glimmered out of their hearts. Each being had their own colors beam out of their chest: purple for Jumin, silver for Zen, brown for Jaehee, green for Yoosung, red for Seven, and...

 

Startled, Seven's eyes landed on the person across from him who's heart glowed a color too. Nobodies hearts ever glowed within the rituals but here the RFA and a _stranger_ with a mint-green cloak, suddenly did. A dark magenta color formed out of the stranger, foggy with certain evil mixed within it. He had a bad feeling about the suspicious being across from him. Seven had to protect the RFA.

 

Breaking out into a cold sweat, Seven squinted to focus on what he was seeing. Golden eyes glowing, Seven was able to see hatred, sadness, anger, anguish, misery, desperation, frustration, and a deep scar of betrayal edged harsh inside the color.

 

_Damn this guy is bad news. That color and the magic I feel from him isn't normal!_

 

Before he could try and forcibly stop the ritual from continuing, emotions exploded within everyone. Seven inhaled sharply as he felt everyone's emotions fly straight through him, his own flying out vice versa. To a degree, he felt violated that his deepest feelings were being exposed to the group.

 

It was vulnerability that Seven hadn't shown to anyone else in a long time. It seems that the same was true to everyone else.

 

Love, hatred, joy, pain, suffering, fear, hope, envy, happiness, every emotion possible was shared and they weren't prepared for that. One by one, everyone's knees buckled under them.

 

"Ugh..!"

 

Looking up, Seven saw that the stranger was on his knees, clearly suffering from this ordeal the most. He was barely hanging onto his wooden staff and panting. But the top of the stranger's staff was something that caught Seven's eye, something he didn't catch before since the stranger hid it under tied cloth previously.

 

_An energy gem in the shape of an eye?_

 

Threads of colors flourished out of everyone, braiding the threads faster and tighter until something in them clicked.

 

In the very core of their being, there was something absolute that had attached within all of them. An absolute connection that made everyone feel like they finally understood what the summoning chants was really about.

 

It was beautiful, kind, warm, safe, and welcoming. True love was calling out to them.

 

The threads radiated warmth, shining brighter than before until everyone noticed how everyone with colors connected to each other in the shape of a-

 

"Heart?" Jumin whispered, eyes widening in confusion at what he was witnessing around him.

 

Middle of the heart, their summoning circle transformed to the same shape as well and shone with the colors of the rainbow; their inner voices singing to say the final words of the summoning ritual.

 

Words flying out in synch with the inner voices that rang throughout their entire being, everyone finished off with two life-shaping sentences.

 

_"Arrive!_

 

_We summon thee,_

 

OPAL! _"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment for encouragement! I write more when people express interest in my work.


	3. Opal during the summoning ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal is living her life with cookie dough before she is sucked away into the Old World.

"Cookie dough, cookie dough, gonna mix some cookie dough~!"

 

Spinning around in the kitchen, Opal mixed the bowl of cookie dough in her arm with a spatula. Music notes were beating loudly in the air and the smell of sugar cookies warmly wafted throughout the kitchen. Knocking on the kitchen door, Opal's mother leaned in and smiled at her dancing daughter. It was always a treat to see how carefree her child was. "I thought you were making cookies, not a concert honey." she laughed.

 

Hoping to the beat, Opal had her spatula up in the air like a glorious sword and bobbed her head to the music. "I have responsibilities and I choose how to go about them mother~ <3" Sticking her tongue out after twirling like an imaginary ballerina, Opal bit into a little chunk of cookie dough to taste. Squealing, she blushed in content. "THIS. IS. AMAZING~! I must be a genius!<3 <3 <3"

 

Head falling back, her mother laughed again before Opal's other mom groggily slumped unto mother's back. Rubbing her eyes, Opal's mom kissed mother sloppily before holding a hand up. A cup of coffee poured itself and floated into her grip.

 

"Dear gosh Opal, it's early in the morning." Mom complained.

 

Rolling her eyes, Opal ran over to kiss both her mommy's cheek. "It's 11 am mom. You're just a late waker. Late wakers feel the quakes!" She declared, puffing out her chest in glory before both moms poked Opal's chest.

 

"Oof! Ow! You could have poked my nipples!" Opal cried out, shielding her chest with a spatula as her sword (she could have sworn she saw mom scoff at that).

 

"What nipples? You barely have any boobs." Mother retorted.

 

"LE GASP"

 

"What? It's true. You're 22 years old and yet all you have gone was as far as a very small B cup."

 

Faking annoyance, Opal turned her back on them and dramatically huffed. "Well! At least my boobs won't be sagging as much when I'm your age."

 

"Oh hells no"

 

"HAHAHA!" Laughing, Opal ran away from mother who laughed with her and gave her a noogie when she caught Opal.

 

"Ahh!!! I give, I give! Auntie, auntie!"

 

"Auntie can't help you. She's late for work."

 

"Fabulously late for work darling~" Rushing into the kitchen, her aunt grabbed a cookie and quickly gave each of them kisses before running out the door.

 

"She does look fabulous though." Mom commented, sipping the coffee and lazily scratching her head.

 

"Yeah. Those colorful tutus wouldn't look good on just anyone." Mother nodded, releasing Opal from her grasp. Skipping away from her mother's grip and nuzzling her mom's shoulder, Opal licked another chunk of cookie dough while being petted.

 

Opal looked thoughtfully at the door. "I'm glad auntie transitioned well. She seems so much happier than when I was a little girl."

 

Mom nodded. "Yeah. All of us and her co-workers were happy that she came out and decided to transition. It's always a happy thing when you can be who you are. That's what unicorns are all about!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air with a sparkling glint of pride in her eye.

 

Both mother and Opal raised their fists in the air and chanted together. "Unicorn pride is always alive!"

 

"That's right! That's why we are the happiest of all species in the New World!" Mom cried out.

 

Laughing, Opal came between the two mommies and asked for hugs. Squishing their daughter, they hugged in laughter. "Well, we are proven to have the most happy individuals within our species at least. Good reason too."

 

Snuggling between her moms, Opal breathed in their scents. One had scents of lemon grass and the other had scents of citrus. Their warmth was always something that stuck to Opal the most. Whenever she felt their warmth in a hug, she felt protected, safe, and loved. It's the reason she was always a hugger. Sighing in content once they parted, Opal fluttered her eyes open. She didn't even notice she had closed them. "You always look at peace when we hug you sweetie." Mom said, brushing her daughter's hair back before kissing her forehead. "Yeah. I love you mom, I love you mother."

 

Mother dawed before kissing her daughter as well. "Love you too."

 

"Same." Her mom replied.

 

But suddenly the room became quiet and the music that was once there silenced. Opal froze and stood very still. Her mothers became worried about what was happening before they noticed colored threads slowly wrapping around Opal's legs. 

 

Eyes widening, Opal hurriedly asked at her mom to grab her purse and toss it to her. Frantic, her mom rushed to the table where her purse was and put it around Opal's shoulder before both mothers held their daughters hand in anticipation. Excited, confused, but at the same time panicking, they embraced her into the warmest hug they could give before kissing her cheeks and seeing her off.

 

"I can't believe a unicorn- our daughter is being summoned right now!" Mom raked her hair back in disbelief but held her daughter's hand tight.

 

"It's strange. Whoever is summoning you must be really powerful. Let's just hope that they have a good heart like our baby." Mother replied, eyes filled with worry. 

 

"Yeah..." Mom said quietly, her voice breaking. She looked tearful. "I don't wanna lose my baby girl." She whispered.

 

Heart breaking at the looks her mommies were making, Opal gripped their hands tight. Honestly, they had every right to be worried. This would be the first time a unicorn would be summoned. If anything, it was confusing. But Opal could feel the emotions that poured through her. The emotions of the RFA and of the mint cloaked stranger. They were all kind but lost.

 

"It's ok mom. Mother. They are all good people. I'm in good hands." Opal smiled. Tear floating off her face, Opal mustered up the best smile she could give. Longing, pained, and simply blissful. "Plus, I was raised well by you two! With love and care. I have a good head on my shoulders and I can fight well too, magic or not. I'm not gonna say goodbye to you two. So instead, see you later?" Opal gently asked, threads already wrapping from her shoulders to her neck.

 

Nodding immensely, both mommies hugged her tight as if they weren't ready to let her go. "If you say so. Tell them hello for us!" Mother cried out before she felt her daughter disappear in her arms

 

"Okay! Later mommies! I love you!" Opal responded, but she already felt her body being transported.

 

She hoped her mommies heard her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment please! It encourages me to write more :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi lol I decided to stop writing fanfics so there will be no more continued content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for any feedback. Peace out.


End file.
